


The Droid and the Stowaway

by rey_of_sunlight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Comedy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 14:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13169163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rey_of_sunlight/pseuds/rey_of_sunlight
Summary: BB-8 discovers a new inhabitant of the Millennium Falcon, and is not exactly welcoming. Shenanigans and hilarity ensue. (Contains spoilers for The Last Jedi.)





	The Droid and the Stowaway

BB-8 is checking over some of the steering controls in the cockpit when they hear a strange squawk and a rustle. Letting out an investigative chirrup, they whizz over to the right-hand corner and peer underneath. And they roll rapidly backwards.

An invader has infiltrated the Millennium Falcon.

‘That piebald penguin?’ says Poe with a guffaw, when BB-8 informs him of the threat onboard. ‘I know what you’re talking about. It’s the goofiest little thing I’ve come across in five star systems, but it won’t do us any harm.’

‘It’s a pest,’ says Leia, turning back to the discussion on the course the Falcon is charting even as she speaks. ‘But the most it’ll do is get in the way of the steering. Now, Chewie, what was it you were saying about our fuel reserves?’

‘It’s sweet,’ says Finn with a smile. ‘I fed it a bit of my bacon at lunch yesterday, and it ate right out of my hand.’

But BB-8 will not be dissuaded. This new creature may seem round and vulnerable, with large, soulful eyes like those of the homeless on Jakku, but BB-8 will not be taken in. The First Order is both resourceful and cunning, and its arms are many. It must be a spy, its cuddly, lovable appearance masking a dark inner nature. 

When most of the Resistance settles down to sleep, and Rey takes the first watch, BB-8 puts their plan into action. As noiselessly as their hydraulics allow, they move towards the cockpit and switch their camera to heat sensor mode. Sure enough, there is Rey’s tall form, and underneath the controls, if BB-8 is not mistaken, is a more spherical source of mammalian heat. 

‘Hey there, old friend,’ Rey says softly. ‘Long time, no see – at least, it feels like a long time.’

BB-8 gives an absent-minded burble of greeting, still focused on the thing at the front. 

Rey follows BB-8’s gaze and laughs. ‘Still making friends with stowaways?’

BB-8 informs her crossly that they are performing an important security mission for the good of the Resistance.

‘I wouldn’t worry,’ Rey says, peering out of the window. ‘The porg hopped onboard when we were on Ach-To. About as harmless as any creature gets.’

This is when BB-8 spots the creature in their peripheral vision, waddling rapidly away with something in its mouth. Telling Rey they will return soon, BB-8 speeds after it. They switch their camera back to its normal mode and find it just outside the cockpit’s door.

The porg, it appears, is having an argument with a hammer. It flaps angrily at it with its tiny wings, squawking loudly. As BB-8 watches, the porg hops furiously a few times, then slowly, as if trying to sneak up on the tool, steps forward and closes its mouth around the handle of the hammer. Now it seems to be trying to pull the tool away. What for? Is it an order issued straight from its dark masters? An attempt to sabotage vital supplies? As a deadly weapon? The porg lifts the handle off the ground, higher, higher, higher –

And overbalances under the weight. The hammer topples to the ground as the porg tumbles off its feet. Spotting BB-8 behind it, the porg squawks again in panic and waddles away. BB-8 rolls on in pursuit. Whizzing their head around three hundred and sixty degrees, BB-8 finds the exact crevice of the engine room it has secreted its lair in and hones in on it. 

The porg, BB-8 has to admit, looks remarkably unthreatening. It has gathered wire, nails, some breadcrusts, even an old boot – everything that might be found on the floor of the ship – and sits unsteadily in the middle of it, atop four white eggs. As BB-8 watches, a bit of wire comes loose and rolls to the ground. If this is a nest, once the porglets hatch it will be a remarkably inadequate one.

BB-8 whistles to sternly inform the porg that its heinous acts have been noted by this representative of the Resistance, and will certainly not be tolerated.

The porg makes no reply, but only stares out at BB-8 and shivers.

With slightly less certainty, BB-8 tells the porg to unhand the property of the Resistance this instant.

In answer, the porg lets out a long, mournful sound.

BB-8 will not respond to it. They will not. Not even if the porg’s eyes shine as if with tears, and it flaps its wings in a helpless gesture as it totters unevenly towards them.  
Not even if fuzzy little porglets are soon to take their first steps out of the egg.

Perhaps the porg is a spy on behalf of the First Order. Perhaps it does lurk in dark corners of the Falcon, waiting to drag the galaxy’s last remaining hope down to the Dark Side. But BB-8 lets out a grumbling whirr, and takes hold of a few bits of the nest. Surely BB-8’s flame function is enough to weld the wires snugly and safely together.


End file.
